Réconfort
by junon2
Summary: Dean essaie de réconforter son frère mais les choses prennent une tournure inattendue pour lui… limite flou entre la relation fraternelle fusionnelle et le Wincest si on peut dire enfin à ma manière, assez spéciale comme fic. Basée sur un de mes drabbles
1. Première nuit

**Réconfort **

Auteur : junon2/ ennostiel/ Calli Attha  
Genre : confort/ romance/ inceste

Rating : T

Paring : Dean et Samuel Winchester

Disclaimer : L'œuvre de base ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété de du producteur de la série : McG et écrite par Eric Kripke et Robert Singer. Seule l'histoire ici racontée est de moi.

Résumé : Dean essaie de réconforter son frère mais les choses prennent une tournure inattendue pour lui…

Avertissement : Ceci est un **INCESTE **ce qui signifie une relation amoureuse consentie, dans ce cas-ci, entre membre d'une même fratrie, et un **SLASH** donc relation homosexuelle. Donnez votre avis il sera le bienvenue, mais pas la peine d'entrer dans des débats moraux ou autre. L'inceste et le slash vous gênent ? Et bien, retournez à la page précédente et sélectionner une autre histoire.

Je remercie d'avance ceux et celles qui liront et laisseront leur impression.

Note de l'auteur : poly-shoot basée sur mon drabble _**« Réconfort »**_ et écrit à la demande de **Jubei-Kazuki**. Pas de lemon, c'est surtout une conversation entre les deux frères. Le rating T juste pour être sure. A situer dans _la saison 2_ après l'épisode 17 (Les loups-garous).

Petit défis, parce que j'avoue que je n'aurais jamais imaginer un inceste sur eux deux….

Merci à **Élise **pour la correction

Cette petite histoire est un cadeau à ma chère **Jubei-Kazuki **pour ton soutient sur ce fandom, tes nombreux review et surtout te faire plaisir avec un genre que tu aimes.

**POV Dean et Samuel Winchester **

Bonne lecture.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**Première nuit**

**POV Dean Winchester **

Je me réveille légèrement suite à un bruit étouffé. Instinctivement ma main glisse sous mon oreiller et mes doigts se referment sur la garde de mon couteau. Je bloque ma respiration quelques instants, concentré sur les bruits de la pièce. Le silence s'installe et je reprends un peu plus pied dans la réalité, desserrant ma prise sur le couteau. Je suis étendu sur le ventre, dans une chambre de motel que nous avons pris pour la nuit, assez tardivement. Nous sommes en sécurité. Je lâche l'arme que je tiens en main et me retourne sur le dos pour fixer dans la pénombre le plafond gris. Super, pour une fois que je peux dormir une nuit complète, je me réveille à … quelle heure est-il au fait ? Ma main droite se porte vers la petite table de nuit jouxtant à mon lit et se saisit de mon téléphone portable. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran… et donc pour une fois que je peux dormir une nuit complète je me réveille à 1 heure 30 du matin ! Oh, maudite vie va ! Je repose l'appareil à sa place initiale et referme les yeux, bien décidé à me rendormir et à profiter à fond de ce temps de repos…

Un gémissement en partie étouffé brise le silence de la chambre…

Je rouvre les yeux, comprenant que ce qui m'a éveillé plus tôt c'était ces petits bruits. Je retiens mon souffle et ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, attendant de savoir s'il y en aura d'autres ou non. Et mon immobilisme est payant, puisque de l'autre lit me parvient des sanglots étouffés. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour deviner que Sam pleure, encore, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller pour limiter le bruit et me laisser dormir. Je reteins difficilement un soupir de franchir mes lèvres et me tourne lentement et sans bruit sur le côté, tournant le dos à la fenêtre dont les trop fines tentures sont fermées. J'essaie de respirer très calmement pour donner l'impression que je dors, sinon je sais très bien qu'il fera tout pour stopper ses pleurs et faire comme s'il dormait.

Je fronce un peu les yeux pour distinguer mon frère dans la pénombre. Il me faut quelques minutes pour pouvoir le distinguer suffisamment. Il est allongé sur le ventre, au-dessus des couvertures, une main sous l'oreiller et l'autre crispée sur le drap, la tête posée sur le coussin de manière à diminuer les bruits de ses pleurs. Mon cœur se serre un peu de le voir ainsi, j'ai mal pour lui même si je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il vit et ressent. Mais c'est mon frère, et l'entendre pleurer comme cela est une souffrance… J'ai l'impression de rater mon rôle de protecteur dans ces cas-là… Oh, il faut reconnaitre que Sammy ne m'aide pas beaucoup, têtu comme un Winchester peut l'être, il fait comme si tout allait bien et évite le sujet de jour, ne se laissant aller que quand il pense que je ne remarquerai rien… c'est-à-dire la nuit quand je suis sensé dormir. Et naïf comme il est, il pense que je n'ai rien vu de sa détresse…

Mais je sais tout, parce que je veille sur lui, même si je n'interviens pas directement. C'est juste que j'ignore quoi dire ou faire pour le soulager, pour l'aider. Ce n'est pas une situation, comparé à lui, que j'ai déjà vécue ni à laquelle je m'étais préparé. Au début, j'ai cru que cela passerait vite, mais après une semaine force m'est de reconnaitre que Sam souffre toujours et que je n'ai rien fait pour l'apaiser. Mais qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Parler avec lui ? Les sentiments ne sont pas mon fort et j'ignore ce que j'aurais pu lui raconter d'ailleurs qui aurait réussi à minimiser sa douleur… Non, tout cela n'est pas mon truc.

Et pourtant, c'est la seconde fois que Sam perd la femme qu'il aime… Quoique je crois que la souffrance fut pire pour Jess' avec qui il avait vécu une relation de quelques années, surtout qu'ils envisageaient tous les deux le mariage. Elle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de génial et Sam en était réellement amoureux. Il lui a fallu un an pour surmonter sa peine… Au début il dormait peu, pleurait la nuit, faisait des cauchemars et moi je restais impuissant à l'écouter et à prier qu'il trouve un jour le repos. Je savais qu'il se considérait responsable de sa mort, et que cela augmentait sa douleur. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour lui, fut de le pousser vers Sarah, par qui il était attiré. Leur relation n'a pas été très loin, même si j'ai essayé de l'encourager, mais cela lui avait fait du bien. Et puis, il y a eu Madison, ils ont tout de suite été attirés l'un par l'autre. Et je me suis dit, en les voyant s'entendre si bien, que Sam avait peut-être une chance de revivre, d'oublier Jess' et sa souffrance. J'aurais vraiment aimé que cela marche entre eux, j'ai vraiment cru qu'on l'avait sauvée de sa malédiction… Mais non, elle est restée un loup-garou… Et elle a demandé à Sammy de la tuer. J'aurais voulu le faire moi-même, épargné cela à mon frère de toute mes forces… Il a tenu à le faire, malgré les larmes qui cascadaient sur ses joues, malgré la souffrance… Et comme à chaque fois, j'ai cédé à Sam tout en me maudissant de ma faiblesse envers lui….

Et maintenant, depuis une semaine, chaque nuit il la pleure, il s'en veut de ne pas l'avoir sauvée… Je pense qu'il aurait pu réellement en tomber amoureux. J'avais vaguement espéré que le peu de temps qu'avait duré leur relation rendrait le tout plus facile et rapide, c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il avait lui même mis fin à sa vie. Je suis persuadé qu'il pense être maudit et qu'aucune femme en pourra jamais partager son existence sans que lui la mette en danger… Des fois, il pense vraiment de trop !

De nouveaux sanglots étouffés se font entendre et Sam bouge un peu, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Bon trop c'est trop…. Je ne vais pas non plus le laisser culpabiliser et pleurer dans son coin indéfiniment.

Lentement je m'assieds sur mon lit et j'attends quelques secondes pour voir s'il a remarqué que j'étais éveillé. Mais pour une fois Sam semble trop plongé dans son mal-être pour faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui. Toujours silencieusement je me mets debout et je stoppe net. Que vais-je lui dire ou faire ? Les sentiments ne sont pas mon fort, ni ma spécialités du tout… En fait, je passe ma vie à éviter les discussions portant sur le ressenti et là je vais le consoler ? Super Dean, tu ne réfléchis toujours pas on dirait ! Alors quoi, sous prétexte que je suis incapable de verbaliser mes émotions, je le laisse s'enfoncer dans sa déprime ? Pas une bonne idée du tout… Surtout qu'il est tout ce qui me reste … Et si pour une fois, je ne réfléchissais pas, tout simplement ? Agir par instinct, comme pendant une chasse…

Je m'approche de l'autre lit, incertain et j'observe la forme de mon petit frère. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter sa souffrance, qui me semble devenir palpable au fur et à mesure que le temps passe ; je ne veux plus voir son regard triste et coupable, ni cet air hagard dû à la fatigue et aux larmes. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je me laisse tomber assis à la tête du lit, près de lui. J'ignore toujours quoi faire, mais il est un peu tard pour y penser. Sammy relève lentement la tête, les joues mouillées et les yeux rougis, pour m'observer. Au-dessus de son air de souffrance se plaque un étonnement léger. Il pensait sûment être assez discret pour que je ne remarque rien. Instinctivement, sans réflexion ni un seul mot, je l'attire à moi et le sers contre mon flanc, les bras passés de manière protectrice et réconfortante autour de son corps.

Je crois que mon geste nous a surpris tous les deux sur le coup. Il faut dire que j'évite les contacts physiques au maximum, sauf dans certains cas où on ne peut pas faire autrement. Et là, je l'attire contre moi… Je me suis un peu tendu et j'ai senti Sam réagir de la même manière. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes je le sens se détendre contre moi, et même se blottir un peu plus, ce qui me met un peu mal à l'aise. Cependant, je ne peux pas le repousser maintenant et je m'estime heureux que lui n'a pas fait comme si tout allait bien. Je le sens passer un bras hésitant autour de ma taille, avant de venir se coller franchement à moi, quand il remarque que je ne le repousse pas ni ne m'éloigne de lui. J'ai décidé de le réconforter, et s'il faut en passer par une étreinte, je le ferais. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, c'est juste mon frère contre moi comme quand on était enfant et qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Tendrement, je passe une de mes mains dans ses cheveux un peu trop longs, dans un mouvement réconfortant et répétitif.

Le silence se prolonge, mais je constate que les pleurs de Sam diminuent et s'espacent. Cependant, il reste contre moi. Il ne semble pas décidé à s'éloigner en fait. Je regarde le mur en face de moi, tout en continuant de passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Sam ne bouge pas non plus. Je me concentre uniquement sur les bruits qu'il émet. De longues minutes passent et je constate que les pleurs ont cessé et que sa respiration redevient normale et régulière. Quelque part, j'ai réussi à le clamer, et peut-être à le consoler un peu, rien qu'en le gardant contre moi. Ma main quitte ses cheveux et j'essaie de me lever tout en me libérant de son étreinte, pas trop vite cependant pour ne pas lui donner l'impression de mal-être ni celle que je le fuie.

Mais à ma grande surprise, Sam resserre son emprise sur ma taille, m'empêchant de me relever. Surpris par son geste et par la force qu'il y a mise, je retombe sur le matelas à ma place. Sammy lui se rapproche encore de moi et affermit un peu plus son étreinte, m'empêchant maintenant de me relever. Bien, voilà autre chose… Il ne dort quand même pas ? Non, dans ce cas-là il aurait moins de force physique. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, un peu plus mal à l'aise à chaque minute qui passe. Mais je veux bien comprendre, du moins essayer parce que, moi, à sa place je me serais enfermé dans la salle de bain ou j'aurais roulé sans arrêt un très long moment pour me vider la tête, qu'il a besoin de chaleur humaine, d'une présence près de lui. J'abdique donc pour encore un petit moment, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à somnoler. Ensuite je me détacherais de lui doucement et je retournerais dans mon lit pour finir ma nuit.

« Merci… » Murmure Sam d'une à voix basse comme si il avait peur de briser le silence nous entourant.

« De rien, Sammy… vraiment de rien. » Je réponds en baissant un peu les yeux sur lui, toujours collé à moi.

« Non Dean, je sais que tu déteste ce genre de truc… » Me rétorque-t-il, toujours sans bouger.

« Ce que je déteste vraiment, tu sais, c'est te voir mal … et ne pouvoir rien faire. » J'avoue, en reportant mon regard sur le mur blanc en face de moi.

« Ouais… Je sais… Toujours là pour veiller sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il après quelques instants de silence.

« C'est mon rôle… » Je lâche, ne trouvant rien d'autre à répondre. Et puis c'est la vérité, c'est mon rôle de le protéger depuis ce jour où Père me l'a mis dans les bras en me disant de l'emmener dehors…

« Vraiment ?!? » M'interroge-t-il en se détachant un peu de moi. Il se couche sur le côté de manière à mieux me voir mais laisse son bras autour de ma taille, prévenant ainsi le moment où je vais m'éloigner. Je me demande à quoi il joue là ? Il ne peut pas simplement me laisser rejoindre mon lit et continuer cette conversation avec une distance entre nous ? Je me sentirais quand même mieux sans contact physique. Je ne réponds pas à sa question, de toute manière il le sait très bien que oui c'est mon rôle.

« Dis-moi Dean, tu le fais uniquement pour cela ? » Me demande-t-il après quelques instants. Je tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés. C'est quoi cette question ?

« Non, je le fais aussi parce que je suis l'ainé et que tu es mon frère… Et je peux savoir où tu veux en venir avec tes questions ? » Je finis par lui dire, ma patience étant limée par la fatigue et la proximité de son corps. Et puis je ne vois pas l'utilité de cette discussion, de toute manière, à part peut-être le rassurer sur ma présence à ses côtés. Le silence seul me répond, aucun de nous ne brisant le contact visuel ou physique.

« Je les ai tuées…. » Murmure-t-il enfin en baisant les yeux, mettant fin à notre échange muet.

« Sammy, tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas responsable…. » Je l'interromps, peu enclin à le laisser s'auto-accuser.

« Je les ai tuées, et tu sais que j'ai raison. » Insiste-t-il « et peut-être qu'un jour, c'est toi qui mourra à cause de moi… »

Ok, voilà donc où il voulait en venir … Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre quand même !

« Non, ça m'étonnerait franchement que je meurs à cause de toi… Si ma mémoire est bonne, corrige-moi si je me trompe, tu m'as sauvé la dernière fois, pas tué. » Je déclare d'une voix sure de moi, espérant ainsi calmer ses doutes. Sam réfléchit quelques instants.

« Tu as raison, tu es le seul à qui je ne peux pas faire de mal… C'est même plutôt le contraire, je peux te protéger grâce à mon « pouvoir » … Il y a surement une raison, non ? » Acquiesce-t-il en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte autour de ma taille et se collant à nouveau contre moi. Involontairement je sens mes muscles se contracter un peu. J'expire lentement pour me détendre, ce n'est que Sammy après tout et il veut juste se rassurer.

« Oui, Sam, nous sommes de la même famille… » Je réponds toujours sans le regarder.

« Tu crois que c'est la seule raison, la seule qui fait que je ne peux pas te faire de mal même involontairement ? » insiste-t-il. Ok, on va où avec cette conversation-là ? Je n'aime pas trop le tournant qu'elle prend et j'ignore où il veut en venir.

« Sammy, je ne vois pas d'autre raison… Et je pense qu'on devrait dormir tous les deux un peu… Tu es mort de fatigue, et j'aimerais être en forme pour conduire demain. » Je déclare, décidé à mettre un terme à la discussion. Je tente à nouveau de me relever, mais il me tient encore trop fortement. Je m'apprête à lui demander de me lâcher, quand il reprend la parole.

« Reste, s'il-te-plait »

Je m'immobilise instantanément, surpris par se demande inattendue. Euh, on n'a pas passé l'âge de partager un lit ? Il va mal à ce point-là. Je commets alors mon erreur habituelle, celle de regarder Sam droit dans les yeux. Et il m'offre son regard de chiot auquel je ne peux résister… en général. Je soupire légèrement.

« Sam, écoute… » Je commence.

« S'il te plait, reste… Je me sens mieux si tu es près de moi….. Juste cette nuit, Dean. Je te demande juste de dormir à mes côtés, j'en ai vraiment besoin… » Plaide-t-il d'une voix où perce la douleur et la panique. Je soutiens son regard encore un peu.

« Ok Sammy, si ça t'aide à te reposer un minimum… » J'abdique finalement.

Sam m'offre un petit sourire, avant de me lâcher et de reculer pour me laisser un peu plus de place. J'hésite encore et puis finalement, je m'allonge sur le lit. Sam attrape les couvertures et les place sur nous. Je ferme lentement les yeux, que ne ferait-on pas pour son petit frère, hein ? J'essaye de me détendre au maximum. Sam attend quelques minutes avant de venir de nouveau se blottir contre moi, un bras autour de ma taille. Je me tends un peu, mais ne fais aucune remarque. Il a toujours été plus tactile que moi de toute manière. Voyant que je ne le repousse pas, il se rapproche encore un peu et dépose son front contre mon épaule. Je maintiens mes yeux fermés et fais le vide dans ma tête, en désirant rien d'autre que dormir… j'en ai vraiment besoin…

**********************************************************************************************

_Fin du chapitre 1_

Ok à la base ça devait être un OS mais c'est parti pour être plus long… Et oui c'est un inceste (enfin wincest pour reprendre le terme) je le jure… c'est juste qu'on en dirait pas au départ, enfin d'après moi…

Bon j'ai déjà écrit de l'inceste, mais ici ça reste un défi et le désir de faire plaisir à une amie. Soyez indulgents avec moi…

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas. Et on se retrouve au chapitre 2…


	2. Seconde nuit

Merci à **Élise **pour la correction

Merci à nisha230892 et Mola45 pour leur review. Si vous désirez une réponse plus personnelle, laissez votre adresse e-mail parce que oui j'aime bien répondre aux commentaires …

Note de l'auteur : Oui, je ne me foule pas des masses pour les titres des chapitres, manque d'imagination à ce niveau-là pour une fois… Mais rien ne vous n'empêche d'en proposer pour les suivants ;-)

**POV Dean et Samuel Winchester **

Bonne lecture.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**Seconde nuit**

**POV Samuel Winchester **

Je laisse tomber mon sac près de la table avant de m'asseoir sur le lit de deux personnes se trouvant en face. J'inspire et expire lentement. Je peaufine mentalement l'excuse que je vais sortir à Dean quand il entrera et constatera que nous devrons partager le même lit. Je sais que ce ne sera pas évident et que cela ne se passera pas sans discussion. Mais j'en avais envie et besoin, et il m'a gentiment offert l'opportunité.

D'habitude, c'est Dean qui réserve la chambre pour la nuit, moi, je me contente d'attendre qu'il revienne avec les clés. Sauf que ce soir, malgré l'heure tardive, il a décidé de faire le plein de son Bébé et m'a confié la mission de réserver une chambre. J'aurais pu prendre des lits jumeaux comme d'habitude… Mais quand le gérant m'a posé la question, j'ai hésité avant de répondre, perdu dans mes pensées. Je désirais tellement retrouver la sensation de cette nuit-là que j'ai opté sans vraiment réfléchir pour un lit double. Ce n'est qu'une fois la chambre payée et la clé en main face à la porte, que j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait. Et la conversation qui allait en découler. Mais il était trop tard pour changer d'avis.

J'ai besoin de retrouver le calme et la plénitude que j'ai ressentie, il y a une semaine quand Dean a accepté de dormir près de moi. J'allais mal, vraiment très mal, et le fait qu'il passe ses bras autour de moi pour me réconforter et me rassurer m'a fait un bien fou. J'avais besoin, à ce moment-là, d'une présence et d'être rassuré par quelqu'un. Mon frère a pris sur lui pour avoir ce geste, qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Dean aime faire croire qu'il ne ressent rien. Les émotions ne sont pas sa tasse de thé et il a toujours éprouvé des difficultés à les verbaliser. Étonnement, j'ai bien dormi collé à lui. Je me sentais en sécurité et apaisé, les bras autour de lui. Sa chaleur diminuait ma douleur morale.

Pour la première fois depuis presque deux ans, j'ai vraiment dormi d'un sommeil profond et juste.

Mais ce ne fut qu'une nuit, parce Dean est Dean, et qu'en demander plus aurait entrainé une dispute et un refus catégorique de sa part. Nous n'avons pas parlé de cette nuit-là, on a fait comme si tout était normal, comme si dormir avec son frère à passé vingt ans était courant. J'ai mal dormi toute cette semaine, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil avant très tard. Alors, j'ai passé mon temps à observer mon frère ainé dormir, à écouter sa respiration calme. Et en me focalisant sur son rythme respiratoire, en ne pensant à rien, j'arrivais à trouver un semblant de repos pour finir par sombrer à mon tour dans les bras de Morphée très tard dans la nuit.

Je suis épuisé physiquement et moralement. Et tout ce que je désire c'est dormir une nuit correctement et me reposer… Alors, en quoi ma décision est-elle mal ?

En rien, si ce n'est qu'expliquer cela à Dean est mission impossible. Il se braquera dés les premiers mots, lâchant son fameux « pas de moment de filles » ou il me sortira une de ses blagues. Converser avec lui est parfois dur, et après il me reproche de ne pas me confier… Il est un mystère vivant par moment. Je souris légèrement avant de me laisser tomber en arrière sur le lit et de fermer les yeux. Comme lui expliquer le besoin d'être près de lui pour me sentir mieux ne sera que source de dispute et d'incompréhension, je n'ai d'autre choix que de mentir. C'est le seul moyen pour éviter une querelle idiote, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il n'optera pas pour dormir au sol. Enfin, je devrais pouvoir le convaincre, j'ai bien réussi la dernière fois…

Etrangement, je me sens nerveux et crispé. Mentir à Dean n'a jamais été facile pour moi. Oh, lui sortir mon histoire ne sera pas difficile, mais je sais par expérience qu'il sentira que je lui mens. Et il voudra savoir ce que je lui cache, je devrais m'entêter à ne rien dire pour qu'il lâche l'affaire… J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il me lit comme un livre ouvert. Il est la personne qui me connait le mieux, qui sait le plus de choses embarrassantes ou non sur moi. Il est celui dont je suis le plus proche et que j'aime le plus… Oui, j'aime Dean plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre ou d'être à nouveau séparé de lui. J'ai besoin de lui comme de l'air que je respire, sa présence m'est nécessaire. Il est ce qui m'empêche de tomber, de sombrer un peu plus chaque jour…

Je respire calmement et fais le vide dans ma tête, essayant de me reposer un peu avant le combat à venir… Quelques minutes seulement, et j'entends la porte s'ouvrir en grand avant de claquer. Aucun bruit de pas ne résonne dans la pièce. Et je devine que Dean est immobilisé près de la porte à détailler la chambre, se demandant sans doute pourquoi il n'y a qu'un lit. Je me force à ne pas bouger, à ne pas ouvrir les yeux pour chercher son regard et analyser ce qu'il ressent.

« Sammy, pourquoi un seul lit ? » Interroge-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« Et bien, il ne restait que cela, désolé… Et je pensais que tu étais trop fatigué pour conduire jusqu'à un autre motel. » Je mens, gardant ma position sur le lit et les yeux fermés. Surtout ne pas le regarder ou il va tout de suite comprendre.

« Tu aurais pu prendre deux chambres aussi… » Lâche-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. Involontairement je frisonne et me relève, ouvrant grand les yeux.

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu préférais dormir dans une chambre à part ? » Je questionne ma voix tremblant légèrement.

« Et pourquoi pas ? C'est juste une question de prix à la base… » Me renvoie-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux cette fois.

« Et de sécurité ! Je te rappelle que c'est ton idée qu'on partage toujours la même chambre… C'est quoi le problème Dean ? Tu as peur que je te saute dessus ? » J'ai explosé sans raison, ma voix montant. Je me suis remis debout, la colère irradie en moi et j'ignore pourquoi. Je sers les poings. Dean a eu un pas de recul et me lance un regard étonné.

« Sammy…. » Commence-t-il, mais je ne le laisse pas s'expliquer.

« D'abord c'est Sam ! Ensuite quoi ? Tu n'es pas content, tu peux sortir et aller te la réserver ta chambre à part. Je ne te reteins pas du tout ! J'ai même pas envie de causer avec toi, ni de m'expliquer… Tu as peur de moi ? Tu préfères t'éloigner très bien… » Je continue de crier, sans toute fois le regarder directement.

J'ai mal et j'ignore pourquoi… Je sais juste que son rejet est une source nouvelle de souffrance. Je ne veux pas qu'il sorte et prenne une autre chambre, je n'en dormirais pas. Et pourtant je lui ai craché le contraire au visage, énervé par sa remarque qui somme toute était fondée. Je pensais que ce serait simple avec mon excuse toute prête et bidon, mais non, il a trouvé le moyen de répliquer et de contrer mon idée. Le silence se poursuit de longues minutes pendant lesquelles j'observe attentivement la moquette recouvrant le sol. J'essaye de me calmer un maximum… Dean lui ne dit rien et semble ne pas bouger non plus, sûrement choqué par ma sortie inattendue et inexpliquée.

« Sam, est-ce que ça va ? » Finit-il par me demander.

Je ne relève pas la tête et ne réponds pas. Je me laisse à nouveau tomber assis sur le lit, tête penchée vers le bas, mes cheveux masquant une partie de mon visage. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre, ni de parler. J'ai peur d'encore m'emporter sans raison. Ma colère a disparu en grande partie, laissant place à une douleur sourde qui me met au bord des larmes. Je ne suis pas encore remis de la mort de Madison, ni de ses aveux sur ce que papa lui a dit avant de mourir, ni sur… J'ai peur, et tout ce que je veux c'est que Dean reste près de moi et me protège, comme quand on été enfant. J'ai besoin de lui, de m'accrocher à lui parce qu'il semble être la seule chose sûre dans mon petit univers qui s'effrite un peu plus chaque jour et qui menace de se briser définitivement.

Dean bouge enfin et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le lit. Il ne dit rien, ne fait rien. Il se contente d'être là, près de moi…

« Sam, si tu veux parler, me dire ce qui ne va pas… Tu peux. Je suis là… J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir t'aider. » Murmure-t-il en posant une main compatissante sur mon épaule.

« J'ai mal, horriblement mal… » Je rétorque en me pliant un peu plus. « Je tue ceux que j'aime Dean… Jess', Papa, Madison… Et qui me dit qu'un jour toi aussi tu ne mourras pas à cause de moi ? »

« Je sais que tu as mal Sammy … Dis-moi juste ce que je peux faire pour t'aider. Je suis perdu là… Tu te comportes étrangement » Me déclare-t-il en serrant un peu plus mon épaule.

« Reste avec moi, s'il te plait… » Je murmure sans relever la tête. Dean soupire légèrement.

« T'inquiète, je ne vais pas te laisser seul dans une chambre … On ne sait jamais avec toi ! » Me taquine-t-il un peu avant d'ajouter : « Je vais me doucher. »

Dean se lève, je le regarde fouiller un peu dans son sac avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain attenante. Il s'arrête à la porte et me lance un regard incertain. Pour le rassurer, je lui offre un sourire et hoche un peu de la tête pour lui dire que tout va bien. Il entre enfin dans la petite pièce et referme la porte sur lui. Une fois seul, je me lève et me débarrasse de ma veste et de mes chaussures, avant de me recoucher sur le lit en position fœtus. Je ferme les yeux et fais le vide dans ma tête. Je ne veux pas me souvenir, ni penser et je souhaite ne rien ressentir. Juste le néant… Je reste sans bouger tout le temps que Dean se lave.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et les pas étouffés par la moquette de Dean me parviennent. Je ne bouge pas restant recroquevillé sur moi-même, dans une position de sécurité toute relative. Je garde les yeux fermés et ne pense à rien. Je me concentre uniquement sur les bruits me parvenant et j'essaye de deviner leur source. Mon frère se dirige vers la table et son sac, je crois. Je l'entends vaguement fouiller et ranger ses affaires, avant de déposer les clés correctement sur la table. Il s'assure ensuite que la porte est verrouillée et revient vers le lit. Je sens le matelas s'affaisser un peu alors qu'il s'assied à mes côtés. Mais il ne fait aucun geste, sûrement en train de débattre en lui-même sur ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire ou dire… Et là tout de suite, je ne veux pas parler. Je désire juste apaiser la tension qui tend mes muscles et crispe tout mon corps.

« Sammy… » Commence-t-il.

« Je vais prendre ma douche. » Je le coupe brutalement, et me dirige à mon tour vers mon sac.

Je ne le regarde pas, et je sors rapidement de mon sac ce qui m'est nécessaire avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je dépose le tout sur le petit meuble attenant à la porte avant de me laisser glisser par terre et d'entourer mes genoux avec mes bras. Je pose mon front sur mes jambes et reste quelques minutes comme cela. Je repasse dans ma tête la mort de Jess', que j'aurais pu éviter si j'avais été sincère avec elle… Mais c'était inévitable si j'en crois le démon aux yeux jaunes, celui-là même qui a failli me priver de mon grand frère ; celui avec lequel mon père a fait un pacte pour sauver Dean ; celui qui est responsable de tous nos malheurs… Je le haie, et j'aimerais l'avoir là sous la main, pour le tuer. Et puis, je pense à Madison, à ce qu'on a vécu et ce qui aurait pu être notre futur… j'aurais pu l'aimer réellement, j'aurais pu avoir un avenir avec elle… Mais j'en ai été privé. Je m'en veux d'avoir appuyé sur la détente, comme elle me l'a demandé. J'ai été incapable de la sauver, elle aussi, incapable aussi de résister à sa demande. Pourtant Dean s'est proposé, mais ce n'était pas à lui de le faire… C'était à moi.

Je sens les larmes couler silencieusement sur mes joues et je ne fais rien pour les arrêter. Ici je peux pleurer un peu sans inquiéter mon frère, qui me quitte rarement des yeux, m'analysant pour savoir comment je vais. Je me relève lentement, et me jette un regard à travers le miroir. J'ai l'air vraiment pitoyable et anéanti… Je soupire et commence à me dévêtir. Je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment dans cette pièce. De toute manière si je traine de trop, Dean va venir me rappeler à l'ordre et il peut vraiment être collant quand il s'inquiète de trop pour moi. J'entre dans la cabine de douche et règle la température de l'eau. Je ferme les yeux laissant la chaleur décrisper un peu mes muscles. Ça fait un bien fou ! Je reste les yeux fermés, à savourer la légère caresse de l'eau et son effet relaxant sur mon corps pendant de longues minutes. Après un petit soupir de bien-être, je me décide à me laver. Une fois cela fait et habillé, je m'observe de nouveau dans le miroir. Je suis pâle, et mes yeux sont un peu rougis, des cernes noires se dessinent sur ma figure. J'ai vraiment l'air d'un malade ou d'un désespéré…

Avec résignation et après avoir expiré, je sors de la pièce. Dean est allongé sur le lit du côté de la fenêtre. Je le soupçonne d'avoir déjà caché son couteau sous l'oreiller. Il a la télécommande en main et regarde la télévision. Ses yeux se posent rapidement sur moi alors que je sors de la salle de bain. Je le sens me suivre du regard pendant que je range mes affaires dans mon sac. Une fois que j'ai tout rangé, je le rejoins sur le lit et fixe mon attention sur l'écran et la série ou film qui y passe. Dean ne dit rien, et reporte son attention lui aussi sur la télévision. Nous la regardons en silence jusqu'à la fin du film. Ensuite il l'éteint. Je m'installe alors pour dormir sur le dos et ferme à nouveau les paupières. Nous n'avons échangé aucun mot depuis mon éclat de tantôt.

Dean me tourne le dos tout en s'allongeant. Je reste sans bouger et j'écoute sa respiration pendant un long moment. Comme toujours, depuis qu'on est enfant, son rythme respiratoire m'apaise et me rassure. Je claque le mien sur le sien et ferme les yeux, cependant je ne m'endors pas. Je suis juste relaxé et moins tendu. Une fois que je pense Dean réellement assoupi, je bascule à mon tour lentement sur mon côté. Je fixe son dos quelques minutes, avant de me rapprocher de lui, avec des gestes lents pour ne pas l'éveiller. Dieu seul sait qu'elle serait sa réaction ! Je pose mon front contre son dos et ferme les yeux, je me sens un peu mieux, en sécurité, là contre lui. Et je sais que je pourrais dormir et me reposer cette nuit.

« Sam, tu as choisi exprès un seul lit, n'est-ce pas ? » Questionne Dean brisant le silence et me faisant légèrement sursauter. Je ne réponds pas, mais je sens mes joues bruler un peu. Je me sens comme un enfant pris en faute et j'abaisse un peu plus la tête. C'est idiot parce que vu notre position il ne peut pas me voir.

« Pourquoi ? » m'interroge-t-il après quelques minutes.

« C'est compliqué… et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'expliquer… » Je murmure. En réalité, j'ai aussi un peu peur de ses remarques possibles ou qu'il s'énerve.

« Essaies toujours…. Promis, je t'écoute sans rien dire et je ne te taquine pas » Me rassure Dean à voix basse. J'inspire profondément avant de me lancer dans un semblant d'explication.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas Dean… Je n'ai vraiment réalisé qu'une fois devant la porte de la chambre… J'ignore ce qui m'a pris, je te jure. » Je commence, cherchant comment verbaliser ce que je ressens. « C'est juste que j'ai ressenti le besoin de… Enfin tu n'es pas du genre tactile ni démonstratif, si je t'avais dit que tout ce que je voulais été un geste de ta part, je suis sûr que tu m'aurais envoyé promener avec une blague… Mais là, pour le moment j'ai besoin de contact physique, ça me rassure… Oh pas avec n'importe qui, juste avec toi… Comme quand on était enfant… j'ai juste besoin de toi près de moi, parce que je me sens mieux … C'est flou pour moi aussi… Je sais juste que contre toi, là maintenant, je me sens en sécurité et j'ai moins mal… »

« Ok, Sammy » est la seule chose qu'il me répond quand j'arrête mon monologue.

J'attends un peu mais il ne bouge pas. J'ose alors me rapprocher un peu plus de lui et réellement me coller contre son dos. Je passe lentement, dans un geste hésitant, mon bras autour de sa taille. Je sens Dean se raidir un peu avant de se détendre. Il n'est vraiment pas tactile. Je referme les yeux, rassuré qu'il ne me repousse pas. Après quelques temps, je sens une de ses mains venir se poser sur la mienne et la serrer un peu.

« Essaie de dormir… » Murmure-t-il. Je souris légèrement avant de me laisser vraiment aller dans les brumes du sommeil…

*****************************************************************************************

_Fin chapitre 2_

Ok, pas sûre d'être logique et dans la suite directe du premier chapitre. Et même plus trop sure d'écrire un wincest là. Enfin bref, voilà un chapitre qui explique un peu comment se sent Sam (complètement perdu et nébuleux d'après moi). Peut-être pas fidèle à la série… J'espère juste être claire dans ce que j'ai écrit et que cela vous a plu ^-^

Sinon, n'attendez pas à ce que je publie toujours aussi vite… Mon congé maladie touche à sa fin et avec la reprise du boulot et mes autres projets, cela sera plus dur. J'ignore encore combien de chapitres je ferais pour cette fanfiction-ci (comme d'habitude en fait)_, _ni où je vais vraiment (comme toujours… et oui je suis très organisée comme auteur) … Sinon j'ai déjà une idée pour la nuit 3 mais libre à vous de proposer des situations, qui sait cela m'inspirera peut-être ^^

Bon j'arrête mon blabla inutile ici

Merci d'avoir lu

Junon2


	3. Troisème nuit

Bêta-reader : **Alietha** (merci ma chère )

Merci à **Midona, jasen, Yumi**** et Mola45** pour leur review. Si vous désirez une réponse plus personnelle, laissez votre adresse e-mail.

Note de l'auteur : ce chapitre se situe fin de la saison 2 épisode 22 (au milieu plus ou moins). Je prends d'énorme liberté avec l'aspect temporel de l'épisode, j'en ai conscience, mais les repères temporels étant rare… Imaginons juste que ma version soit plausible. Il n'y a pas de lien directe avec les chapitre 1 et 2 … le temps a passé.

**POV Dean et Samuel Winchester **

Bonne lecture.

***********************************************************************************************************************

**Troisième nuit **

**POV Dean Winchester **

Je l'ai perdu…

Pendant quelques heures, j'ai perdu Sam avec aucun moyen de le revoir. Il est mort dans mes bras, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. J'ai été impuissant face à sa mort, j'ai raté mon rôle de protecteur, de grand frère. J'ai laissé mon cadet se faire enlever et tuer. J'ai vite compris que j'avais perdu Sammy, et je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher les larmes de rouler sur mes joues, je me sentais vide et désespéré. Je l'ai gardé contre moi, en murmurant des mots dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. C'est Bobby qui m'a ramené à la réalité, qui m'a forcé à le lâcher. Il m'a ensuite aidé à le transporter dans une des maisons vides nous entourant et nous l'avons allongé sur un matelas.

Je suis resté près de Sam, à sangloter et à lui parler même si il ne pouvait plus m'entendre. J'ai refusé de suivre Bobby, de continuer à me battre. A quoi cela me sert-il de combattre les démons ? Je n'en avais plus rien à foutre de ce monde, de cette putain de guerre. Ce n'était plus la mienne, parce que j'avais perdu mon petit frère, parce que j'avais échoué à le protéger. N'avais-je pas assez donné dans cette vengeance ? Que me restait-il maintenant que Sammy n'était plus ? J'avais toujours centré ma vie sur lui, sur le fait que je devais veiller sur mon cadet. J'avais payé cher, trop cher ma vie de chasseur : pas d'enfance, ni d'adolescence, pas de relations stables, pas d'avenir autre que les chasses et toute ma famille était morte. Alors pourquoi aurais-je continué ce stupide combat ? Non, ce n'était plus ma guerre et je l'ai dit platement à Bobby.

J'ai aussi refusé de brûler ou enterrer le corps de mon frère comme Bobby me pressait de le faire. Il était hors de question de faire cela. Non, j'avais encore besoin de lui, d'être avec lui. Mon vieil ami a fini par abdiquer face à ma douleur et mon entêtement. Il m'a alors laissé seul, ne disposant pas du temps nécessaire pour me consoler ni pour me convaincre que cette guerre était à finir. Je suis resté seul avec le corps froid de Sam reposant presque à même le sol. Et je lui ai parlé longtemps, toute la journée. J'ai avoué des choses que de son vivant je ne lui ai jamais dit. Je lui ai expliqué combien il était important pour moi ; combien je l'aimais ; combien j'avais besoin de lui pour vivre. J'ai aussi raconté la souffrance que son départ à Stanford avait laissée en moi, la peur que j'avais d'un jour le perdre à nouveau. J'ai déclaré combien j'étais fier de lui, de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il était devenu. J'ai vaguement mentionné notre passé.

Combien j'aurais aimé qu'il m'entende et sache tout cela. Pourquoi ne lui avais-je jamais dit avant ?

Comment allais-je vivre sans lui ? Que me restait-il comme solution ? Trainer comme une âme en peine ? Me suicider ? Ou alors…

La solution s'était imposée à moi. Malgré ce que j'avais dit après la mort de notre Père, et envers mes propres principes, je me suis dit que c'était ce que je devais faire. Sammy serait de nouveau là, avec moi et je pourrais encore en profiter pendant quelques années. J'ai rassemblé ce que j'avais besoin et après un dernier regard à son corps, je suis sorti. J'ai rapidement trouvé un croisement perpendiculaire de deux routes. J'avais décidé de faire un pacte avec un démon, de vendre mon âme pour le ramener à la vie ; pour retrouver ma raison d'être et d'avancer. A ce moment-là, je n'ai pas réfléchis plus loin que cela : avoir de nouveau mon frère à mes côtés.

J'ai vendu ma vie au rabais : un an contre la vie entière de Sam. Et je n'ai aucun regret…

Et maintenant, il est là face à moi entrain de manger et de parler de cette foutu guerre contre le démon. J'ai des difficultés à me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit. Je suis déjà étonné qu'il ait accepté de se reposer un peu avant de rentrer chez Bobby et de reprendre la chasse au démon aux yeux jaunes. Sam semble vraiment vouloir se venger et mettre fin à tout cela. Je suis surpris qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir de sa mort, mais au fond c'est peut-être mieux. Pour une fois, j'ai menti à Sammy, je lui ai raconté qu'il était juste blessé et inconscient, avant de le serrer dans mes bras, histoire d'être sûr qu'il soit bien vivant. Il n'a posé aucune question et semble croire que Bobby l'a soigné. Cela me rassure en partie. Mais combien de temps pourrais-je lui cacher la vérité ? Il faudra bien un jour lui avouer ce que j'ai fait ou alors attendre qu'il le découvre lui-même.

Mais pour le moment, je veux juste profiter de sa présence, du temps qu'il me reste à passer avec lui.

« Dean, pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? » Me demande-t-il après une brève pause dans son monologue.

« Oh pour rien… Je suis juste content que tu ailles mieux. » Je mens en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Comment puis-je faire cela à la personne qui m'est la plus chère ?

« Ok… Tu deviens sentimental vieux ! » Me renvoie-t-il avec un mini sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Mais non pas du tout ! C'est toi la fille de nous deux, incapable de te défendre tout seul ! » Je rétorque pour le taquiner, avec un sourire amusé.

Sammy se contente de lever les yeux au ciel et de secouer un peu la tête. Il préfère ne pas me répondre, sachant qu'alors la conversation partira en n'importe quoi et mini chamailleries s'il le fait. Je continue de sourire en le regardant, savourant pleinement sa présence. A partir de maintenant, chaque minute est précieuse et je désire en profiter au maximum. Je désire emporter avec moi un maximum de souvenirs heureux…. Je ne réalise pas encore que le temps m'est réellement compté, en fait. Sam finit son repas et se lève près à prendre la route. Moi, je n'en ai pas envie… Je désire rester encore un peu seul avec lui, hors de cette guerre et de nos chasses habituelles. J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps avant de me replonger vraiment dans ma vie, juste quelques heures…

« On devrait y aller, pour rejoindre Bobby au plus vite. » Propose Sammy avec un air déterminé.

« Ça peut attendre demain matin… Il fait nuit, tu as été blessé autant qu'on dorme ici et parte demain très tôt. » Je réponds en lançant un regarde dehors, où il fait déjà nuit.

« Dean… on a une guerre à finir et Bobby a besoin de nous… on ne va quand même pas attendre pour aller le rejoindre ? » Me rétorque-t-il sérieusement.

« Quelques heures de repos ne nous feront pas de mal et ne changeront sûrement rien aux événements ! » Je déclare, peu enclin à me trouver maintenant face à Bobby, « Et puis dis-moi, à quoi vas-tu servir si tu n'es pas en forme ? »

J'offre à Sam mon regard qui sous-entend que la décision est prise et donc la conversation finie. Il le soutient, affichant ouvertement sa désapprobation. Le silence s'éternise alors que nous nous regardons fixement droit dans les yeux. Je suis étonné qu'il n'argumente pas plus que cela pour avoir le dernier mot. Sammy abdique en premier, il détourne le regard et s'éloigne de la table. Il se dirige vers le matelas où plus tôt dans la journée il était couché. Je le vois enlever sa veste et s'allonger, me tournant le dos délibérément. Certes il accepte ma décision et s'y plie, mais il me montre son désaccord en me niant.

J'observe un peu mon petit frère bouder dans son coin. Un sourire amusé se dessine sur mes lèvres et je me mords pour ne pas éclater de rire face à son comportement puéril du moment. Je débarrasse lentement la table et remets les emballages en carton dans le sac en plastique. Je prends mon temps pour faire chaque geste. Je sors ensuite vérifier qu'il n'y a rien dans les alentours sans un regard pour Sammy, qui reste immobile. Après quelques minutes à me dégourdir les jambes dehors, je reviens lentement vers la maison où nous passerons la nuit. Une fois à l'intérieur, je peux constater que Sam n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre et j'imagine qu'il s'est endormi.

Il est temps pour moi aussi de me reposer un minimum, surtout que ces deux derniers jours ont été lourd émotionnellement. J'ai très peu dormi depuis la disparition de Sam au fast-food, obnubilé par le fait que je devais le retrouver. Et là je ressens la fatigue et la douleur dans mes membres qui crient au repos. Il me faut donc trouver à mon tour un matelas pour m'allonger, à moins que je dorme à même le sol… Mes yeux se posent sur Sammy et je me fige.

Et si… ?

J'hésite un peu, les yeux fixés sur Sam. Je m'approche lentement et silencieusement de lui, pour rester à quelques pas. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de chercher un contact physique, j'évite cela autant que possible en général parce que je me sens souvent mal à l'aise. Mais je l'ai perdu pendant quelques heures et je ne dispose plus que d'un an de vie. Étrangement, j'ai besoin de me rassurer qu'il est bien là, en vie avec moi ; besoin d'entendre sa respiration et de sentir son cœur battre ; de ressentir sa chaleur corporelle… Tout ce qui peut me prouver que oui mon frère est bien vivant !

Alors même si je sais que Sammy posera des questions demain, je laisse mon instinct choisir pour moi. Je me débarrasse de mon manteau et m'allonge sur le matelas près de lui. J'attends quelques minutes avant de me rapprocher de lui et de passer un bras autour de sa taille. Ma main frôle la sienne, posée contre sa poitrine, et la tiédeur de sa peau me rassure. Je ferme les yeux soulagé et heureux. Et j'attends que le sommeil me prenne à mon tour.

« Dean, tu es sûr que ça va ? » La voix de Sam brise le silence et me fais légèrement sursauter. Je retire mon bras de sa taille et m'éloigne de lui un maximum.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Je demande après quelques secondes de silence. Je suis embarrassé qu'il ne dorme pas. Et l'explication quant à mon geste est devenue inévitable, ce qui est source de stress pour moi peu habille avec les sentiments et les mots.

« Sais pas… Peut-être parce que ça ne te ressemble pas de me coller comme cela… D'ailleurs depuis quand on dort dans le même lit ? » Rétorque-t-il toujours en me tournant le dos. Bonne question… Allez Dean trouve une parade, tu fais ça si bien en général…

« Depuis que tu t'es collé à moi sous prétexte que ça te rassurais ! » Je renvois un peu trop agressivement. Mais je me sens acculé, là.

« Oh… Et là monsieur a besoin d'être rassuré, je suppose !» Ironise-t-il. Je préfère ne pas répondre et me contente de fermer les yeux.

« La ferme, Sam… » Je finis par lâcher n'allant pas plus loin. De toute manière comment pourrais-je lui expliquer. J'ai envie de le fuir, d'aller dormir dans mon Bébé, seul et tranquille. Le silence s'installe juste perturbé par nos respirations lentes.

« Et si tu me disais simplement ce qui se passe, Dean. » Finit par proposer Sam d'une voix beaucoup plus clame et posée.

« Rien, il ne se passe rien. » Je lâche dans un soupir. De toute manière, je serais incapable de verbaliser tout ce qui me passe par la tête et que je ressens.

« Pourquoi tu refuses toujours de me parler quand tu vas mal ? » Interroge-t-il subitement, me prenant un peu au dépourvu. « Pourquoi fuis-tu toujours ? »

« Hein ?!? N'importe quoi ! Je ne fuis pas… » Je réponds un peu trop vite pour être vraiment sincère.

« Dean… S'il te plait pour une fois, dis-moi juste ce qui te préoccupe tant… » Plaide-t-il. C'est étrange, je n'ai pas besoin de voir ses yeux de chiots pour lui céder. Peut-être parce que j'ai besoin que cela sorte.

« J'ai… hum… J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre Sammy … » Je murmure d'une voix incertaine.

« Je comprends… J'aurais réagis de la même manière je suppose, si tu avais été gravement blessé… Comme la dernière fois, quand tu as fini à l'hôpital à cause d'une électrocution. Tu te rappelles ? » Dit-il en réponse à ma mini déclaration.

« Hum, je me souviens surtout que tu voulais à tout prix me sauver… » Je réponds avec un petit sourire amusé. Sam peut vraiment être têtu quand il veut, et cette fois-là il a démontré qu'il était bien un Winchester.

« D'accord…voyons… Alors quand tu étais dans le coma ? Chaque fois que tu lâchais un peu plus, j'avais la certitude de te perdre… J'ai ressenti un énorme soulagement quand tu t'es réveillé… » Continue-t-il dans ses exemples.

« C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir… » Je déclare après un léger soupire. Je préfère qu'on arrête là plutôt que de faire la liste des nombreuses fois où l'un de nous deux à failli y rester.

Le silence se réinstalle, mais cette fois il est confortable. Sam se tourne complètement histoire de pouvoir me regarder. Il m'offre un sourire rassurant et tendre à la fois, et je me sens un peu plus vivant, une douce chaleur se rependant en moi. Il est le seul à pouvoir me faire me sentir bien juste avec un regard et un sourire. J'hésite à le reprendre contre moi, et silencieusement quémande sa permission des yeux. Il ne dit rien, ne fait rien. Cependant je peux lire son approbation. Alors lentement, peu sûr de moi et maladroitement, je me rapproche de lui et repasse mon bras autour de sa taille. Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit un peu me donnant l'impression qu'il n'attendait que cela. A son tour il se rapproche de moi, et pose son front contre mon torse, avant de fermer les yeux. Je me sens bien comme cela avec lui contre moi. La tristesse, la peur, le doute m'ont quitté, je suis juste paisible et heureux. Je ferme à mon tour les paupières et laisse le clame qui m'envahit détendre mes muscles et me conduire vers le repos…

***************************************************************************

_Fin chapitre 3_

Un peu plus court désolée. Ensuite je ne le trouve pas super ce chapitre… mais j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire. Alors voilà, j'espère ne décevoir personne.


End file.
